Darkepaw's Past
by DarkeIyce-Iceflame
Summary: This is a story about loner that became a clanner. But then what happens if she turned out to be a killer?
1. What's Happening?

Chapter 1:What's Happening?

Darkepaw opened her eyes for the first time. The wind was rushing at her. A unknown cat was carrying her. She began to cry. She had known her mommy before. But this wasn't her.

After a few minutes the cat dropped her. She continued to cry. Why was she here? She was very hungry.

Lone looked at Darkepaw. "I'm sorry Darkepaw, but I have to take your mommy away from you"She mewed. Darkepaw cried harder. This cat took her mommy from her. "Oh come on! Don't cry" Lone mewed again. Darkepaw continued to cry. Lone sighed."I can't take care of you, but know some cats who can"She mewed.

Darkepaw tried to struggle when Lone picked her up again. Lone teared away heading in the direction of Snowclan. "Who goes there!" A cat mewed. Lone stepped in the direction of the voice. "What are you doing on Snowclan Territory?"The cat mewed again. Lone dropped Darkepaw. "I am lone. This is Darkepaw"She mewed and pointed at her. "I can't take care of her. Would you take her to your clan?"She asked.

The other cat glanced at Lone with suspicion in his eyes."Ok but leave immediately" he mewed. Lone nodded and ran off again. Darkepaw was nervous and sad. "It's ok little kit"He mewed. "I'm taking you to your new home".


	2. Brainwashed?

Chapter 2:Brainwashed?

Darkepaw finished suckling. She had forgotten most of the things that happened. She looked a her new mother.

"Ama"She mewed. The cat smiled. "Yes Darkekit I'm your Ama"She mewed."Hey Grassheart"A tom mewed from outside the den. Darkepaw frowned. She had never heard her new mother's name. But it didn't sound right to her.

She padded around her adopted brothers. "'Arkepw where you go?"asked one. "I go out"She replied. Darkepaw padded outside. 'It was so green!'she thought .

Grassheart noticed Darkepaw outside."Darkekit go back please"She mewed. Darkepaw shook her head."I want see out"She mewed. Grassheart smiled. "Ok say near me"She mewed.

Darkepaw smiled. They began pad around looking at the camp. "They big!" Darkepaw mewed looking at the other warriors. Her mother was smaller than them. "Ama why you small?"She asked. Grassheart laughed."Some cats are big. Others are small"She mewed. Darkepaw tilted her head. "Oh"She finally mewed.

GrassHeart smiled, "Now lets go back"she mewed. Darkepaw nodded. She was very hungry. While they were padding back Grassheart picked up a piece of prey. "What that?"Darkepaw asked. "It's prey"Grassheart replied. Darkepaw nodded,"It good?"She asked.

Grassheart nodded,"You know, your two moons now, maybe you should try some"She mewed. Darkepaw looked at the mouse. Then she slowly bit the mouse. It was hard to chew but she eventually finished a bit.

"It good..."She mewed slowly. Her jaw muscles hurt. But eventually the pain faded. After a few more bites she was full. Grassheart finished it off. "Well do you know about your past?"she asked. Darkpaw shook her head. She had forgotten everything now. At Nightfall Darkepaw fell asleep. Wondering what happened before there was Grassheart. Soon she fell asleep snoring softly.


	3. My Mentor?

Darkepaw stood proundly. She was now an apprentice."And your mentor shall be...Lightfur" Frozenstar mewed. Darkepaw was surprised. Her mentor was the most depressed cat in the entire clan.

She frowned. "Ok...Darkepaw, We'll begin with looking around the borders, ok?"Lightfur asked. Darkepaw nodded.

' This is going to be the most boring patrol in the world' She thought. "Ok here is the border between Shadowclan and us"he mewed was half bored to death.

'Oh great, the next thing you are going to tell me is that you are a tom' she thought. She shook her head. Lightfur sighed,"My mate..."He quietly mewed. Darkepaw was already half asleep. Lightfur sighed again. Darkepaw lied down, soon she was asleep. Lightfur didn't notice as he took a few steps back. He suddently fell on her.

"Ooof"Darkepaw mewed, out of breath. Lightfur sighed, he didn't notice he was on top of her. "Get off me!"She hissed at him.

Insted of padding off he fell asleep. Darkepaw rolled her eyes. Boy her mentor was weird. 'Kinda seems depressed as well' She thought. 'Maybe I should cheer him up'. Then she managed escape from under him.

She padded away to hunt for a while. After some time she padded back to Lightfur's sleeping place. By now he was awake. "Oh thank you Darkepaw"He mewed. His voice was a little more cheerful. Darkepaw smiled, her plan worked.

Lightfur's eyes was glinting. He smiled. "Darkepaw do you like kits?"He asked. Now Darkepaw was scared. "What do you want?"She asked shivering. "Nothing"Lightfur replied. Suddently memories came into her head, her true mother, and what had happen. "No wonder no she-cats like you"Darkepaw mewed."Your sick!". Lightfur shrugged. "I did it before, no she-cats minded"He mewed.

Insaneity burned in his eyes. Darkepaw backed off. Then she teared back to camp. Lightfur smiled."See you back at camp!"He shivered at the though of being mated, or worst, Force-mated.


End file.
